Resistances
by Lil's C
Summary: Il est l'essence de sa vie. Son moteur. A jamais… C'est gravé sur sa peau, tellement profond que ça ne pourra jamais plus disparaître...


Voilà plusieurs jours, que je me penche sur cet OS… Le plus long que j'ai pu écrire je l'avoue.  
Le film, Harry Potter 7 m'ayant énormément touché (à l'inverse du livre), j'ai décidé, pour la première fois de situer mon OS, après celui-ci. Aucun repère stable dans l'espace à part cela.

C'est un _**Harry/Hermione,**_ parce que malgré mon attachement et ma passion pour le _**Draco/Hermione**_, cette relation là, qu'elle soit d'amour ou d'amitié, ou même qu'elle se cache à mi-chemin entre les deux, est de loin la plus belle de toutes.

Bien. Ensuite, je voudrais à tous vous remercier chaleureusement pour vivre avec autant de passion mon compte **FFNET**. Vraiment, vous êtes mon cadeau le plus précieux.

Remercions aussi ma Bêta **Lyly7**, sans qui, il faut le dire, vous n'auriez pas ces chapitres aussi rapidement.

Deux dédicaces pour cet OS. A ma Cin. (**Vanille-Fraise** de son pseudo) Parce qu'elle est mon double. Elle est un autre moi, à tel point que ce que je pense, elle l'a déjà pensé avant moi et vice versa. Et _**Harry/Hermione**_…. Ca signifie énormément pour nous.

Et je voudrais également le dédicacer à** Azalan**. Parce que sur ce site, elle est l'auteur dont la vision est la plus similaire à la mienne. Et que durant de longues reviews, MP et autre RaR nous avons retourné cette relation dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus de secret pour nous.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

Tendrement,

**Lil's**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Résistances**

* * *

Elle suffoque. Elle ne compte plus les jours qu'elle a passé dans ces cachots humides et oppressants. Dans sa bouche, le sang et la terre se mélangent. Son estomac est tordu de douleur. Elle a presque réussi à occulter cette souffrance stridente qui lui vrille le ventre. Elle a faim. Indéniablement.

Ses yeux se posent sur la forme ramassée à ses côtés, sans vie. Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Ni son nom, ni son âge, ni sa valeur. Et la tristesse de cette constatation lui noue la gorge et l'esprit. Ils sont là, fantômes de prisonniers, ombres furtives dont la vie n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Toujours vivants. Pas tout à fait morts. Depuis le temps, elle espère encore une aide qui ne vient pas.

La porte de sa cellule grince et une silhouette élancée franchit le seuil, elle frissonne d'anticipation. Elle connaît cette odeur rance et mentholée. Une main s'enroule autour de sa nuque et la relève sans ménagement.

- Bouge, Sang de Bourbe.

Elle tente de tenir sur ses jambes qui cèdent malgré elle. La force lui manque cruellement. Chaque parcelle de son corps se scinde en une douleur acide. Que lui veulent-ils encore ? Elle se sent soudain épuisée. Elle voudrait simplement qu'on la laisse crever en paix. Et soudain, elle se surprend à envier tous ces morts dont la souffrance s'est enfin atténuée. Enfin. En deux pas, le Mangemort la remet sur ses pieds, la forçant brutalement. Aucune pitié, même pas l'ombre d'une parcelle d'humanité ne brille au fond de son regard noir. Il a les yeux légèrement enfoncés et son nez courbé lui confère un air sévère. Il la traîne sans ménagement, il avance bien trop vite pour elle. Ses genoux cognent contre la pierre dure des cachots. Son souffle se bloque au fond de sa gorge sous la violence de l'étreinte. Brutalement, le Mangemort la lâche, elle chute au sol, son menton rencontre la pierre dure et le sang chaud emplit à nouveau sa bouche, la faisant cracher à terre. Elle se sent si sale, souillée, dépouillée de dignité. Elle n'imaginait pas que les êtres humains étaient capables d'une telle cruauté envers leurs congénères. Elle lève les yeux. Elle connaît cette pièce circulaire. Malgré elle, un gémissement de terreur s'échappe de ses lèvres abîmées. C'est là qu'ils les interrogent, encore et toujours…

Aujourd'hui, ils sont quatre. Elle a du mal à percevoir leurs visages dans la pénombre de la pièce. Leur carrure est imposante. Ils ont la force de la tuer. Mais ils ne le feront pas. Ils doivent attendre qu'elle soit si faible que les informations lui échapperont malgré elle.

Ils s'approchent d'elle. Leurs pas glissent sur le sol dallé. Ils sont lourds, effrayants. Elle baisse les yeux. Elle ne peut que se vouter ainsi.

- Où est Potter, Sang de Bourbe ? Siffle l'un d'eux.

- Jamais, grince-t-elle d'une voix si hachée qu'elle la reconnaît à peine.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans le sol dallé, anticipant la douleur d'un _doloris _qui ne vient finalement pas. Elle porte son regard en l'air, tremblante. Celui qui a parlé a un sourire narquois imprimé sur ses lèvres. Elle frémit. Il s'approche d'elle, s'accroupissant à son niveau et alors elle le reconnaît. Ce même regard vert sombre, ces mêmes cheveux blond paille.

- Nott, souffle-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il est tout près, elle peut sentir son souffle froid cogner contre son visage pâle. Un doigt glisse sur sa joue, presque tendre.

- Où est Potter ? Répète-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle secoue la tête, la douleur empêchant les mots de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Jamais. Il attrape ses cheveux, les tirant brusquement en arrière. Son nez frôle la courbure de sa mâchoire. Il laisse glisser une main sur son ventre et elle sent la nausée l'envahir brutalement.

- Est-ce que ça te délierait la langue ? Fait-il en continuant son cheminement sous le pull élimé de la jeune femme.

Elle serre les lèvres, les yeux clos avec violence. Les coups, les sorts, elle peut encore le supporter, mais _ça, _c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Il est sur elle, elle, renversée au sol. Elle peut entendre les battements de son cœur pulser contre ses tempes. La peur s'infiltre partout en elle. Les mains du Mangemort sont partout, elles glissent sur sa peau diaphane, caressent ses hanches amincies.

- Je t'en prie… Murmure-t-elle en une supplique à peine audible.

C'est la première fois. La première fois qu'elle s'abaisse à supplier un Mangemort de la sorte. Il n'écoute pas, esquissant même un petit rire sardonique. Elle sent son haleine glisser tout près de sa bouche. Il halète. Elle tente de se débattre tant que ses forces le lui permettent. Mais sa poigne est bloquée.

- Reste, chuchote-t-il tout près de son oreille. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début.

Elle frissonne. Ses pleurs se pressent contre ses yeux avec violence, elle refreine un sanglot plus douloureux que les autres. Et la main avance encore et encore… alors elle ferme les paupières, ses forces l'abandonnent peu à peu. Elle espère mourir avant cet instant, elle voudrait déconnecter son esprit, oublier l'endroit où elle se trouve, tout oublier. Le brouillard enveloppe son esprit tourmenté. Elle sent sa vision s'affaiblir peu à peu. Elle cille.  
Un mot frotte ses pensées, répété avec hargne par le Mangemort qui la maintient, mais ce mot lui insuffle le courage nécessaire pour continuer : _Potter, Potter, Potter…_

Sa main a suspendu son geste. Ils ont l'oreille aux aguets, l'air tendu. Elle ose à peine rouvrir les yeux tant le geste lui coûte. Des bruits de pas étouffés parviennent à ses oreilles meurtries, elle sent le poids de Nott la quitter brusquement, il s'est redressé, alerte. Elle, elle ne peut que laisser l'air s'échapper brusquement de ses poumons quant à cet instant de répit qui lui est offert. La morsure de l'air dans sa poitrine la brûle brutalement. Son front se pose contre la pierre gelée. Elle respire par saccade. Elle n'entend presque plus ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Ils ne sont plus quatre mais beaucoup plus que cela. Les bruits sont étouffés. Une lutte sans doute. Elle ne sait pas, ne sait plus. Elle tremble de tout son corps. Des mains douces relèvent son visage. Elle entend son prénom murmuré doucement mais elle ne reconnaît pas la voix. Les gestes sont doux et les mains chaudes contre son visage. Elle entend un juron étouffé. La lutte s'affole près d'elle. Et puis, elle _le_ perçoit. Elle ressent sa présence à la façon dont les battements de son cœur s'apaisent à son contact, dont le soulagement s'empare d'elle avec force. Elle sent son doigt tracer un chemin contre sa joue humide, son pouce efface le sang échoué à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il répète son prénom inlassablement d'une voix hachée. Puis son absence laisse un trou béant en elle, elle sent le froid s'infiltrer avec insolence, ses dents s'entrechoquent, claquent brutalement.

- Harry… Murmure-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Chut Hermione, fait la voix tendre de Remus Lupin contre son oreille.

Elle se sent bien avec lui, elle sait qu'elle est en sécurité, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant par rapport à la chaleur qui s'était emparée de son cœur quelques minutes auparavant. Bercée contre le torse de son ancien professeur, elle l'entend jurer entre ses dents, il rappelle Harry, le prie d'arrêter. Et Hermione voudrait voir ce qui se passe, mais ses forces s'épuisent, sa respiration s'essouffle. Puis elle est seule de nouveau. Elle attend et ses yeux essaient de s'ouvrir en vain. Alors, un gémissement de douleur lui tord les entrailles, une plainte qu'elle n'a jamais entendue que dans ses cauchemars lui noue le ventre.

- Hermione…

La voix est précipitée et profondément inquiète et la plainte cesse immédiatement. Alors elle se rend compte que le cri sortait de sa propre bouche. Elle sent les mains d'Harry s'affairer tout près d'elle. Ses doigts repoussent une mèche collée à son front, puis glissant une main sous ses genoux, une derrière sa nuque, il la soulève comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle agrippe sa chemise, crispée, incapable de le lâcher, de le laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis là, souffle-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Alors elle sait qu'il lui dit la vérité. Elle a toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Son esprit s'enfuit loin de là et elle sombre dans une douce folie, un univers moins sombre…

**..oOoOOoOo...**

Le lit est humide et sa peau est glacée. Elle frissonne. Ses yeux sont lourds et elle parvient à peine à les ouvrir tant la lumière qui filtre à travers eux est intense. Elle se redresse sur ses coudes avant de les frotter avec vigueur, tentant d'effacer la brûlure que cela procure. Tout son corps la fait souffrir atrocement, comme si le moindre de ses os avait été coulé dans le béton.

Elle ne reconnaît pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve. Un lit, un bureau défoncé et un verre d'eau posé à ses côtés sur une table de nuit branlante. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut voir. Elle est propre et la sensation de faim s'est dissoute. C'est si salvateur que ce confort en devient douloureux. La lumière qu'elle croyait être celle du jour n'est en fait qu'une pâle imitation magique. Elle tente de se relever, mais sa tête tourne brusquement et elle se sent obligée d'attendre un peu. Lorsque la sensation s'estompe partiellement, elle finit par se lever. Elle a mal. Merlin, qu'elle a mal. Mais comme toujours, elle serre les dents et avance lentement. Il y a une pièce adjacente dans le coin de celle-ci, elle s'approche de la porte et en tourne la poignée avec l'impression qu'une lame s'enfonce dans son bras à chaque mouvement. Avec soulagement, elle peut voir une Salle d'eau aménagée. Elle se dévêtit fébrilement mais avec des gestes précipités comme si cet instant ne pouvait plus attendre…

La morsure de l'eau la meurtrit plus qu'elle ne la soulage, mais pour le moment, elle n'en tient pas rigueur. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment là bas… Mais même en frottant davantage, elle sent toujours les mains des Mangemorts s'abattre sur elle. Elle ne peut pas les occulter. Elle ne sait plus faire sans. Elle a oublié comment on faisait pour ne plus y penser. Avant… Avant elle était douée pour ça.

Une serviette a été déposée sur la petite commode de la salle d'eau. Hermione s'y enroule avec un soupir éraillé. Elle sent bon le jasmin. Elle avait oublié toute la palette de senteurs qui pouvait exister. Sur un coin de la chambre reposent des vêtements propres que l'on a pris soin de déposer là. Merlin, mais où est-elle ? Elle ne se souvient que d'une chose, la voix d'Harry imprimée dans son esprit. Et puis plus rien. Son absence laisse un vide énorme au creux de son estomac. Elle enfile le jean un peu troué et le pull écru qu'on lui a laissés. Son regard glisse sur le bureau et son cœur loupe un battement. Sa baguette magique. Elle s'y précipite presque en trébuchant mais lorsqu'elle a atteint son but, les larmes gagnent ses yeux bruns. Ce n'est pas sa baguette. Elle sait qu'elle ne la reverra plus. Elle est entre les mains d'on ne sait quel Mangemort. Elle se sent soudain si lasse, comme amputée. Il n'y a pas de secrets plus intimes que ceux entre un sorcier et de sa baguette magique. Et savoir qu'elle devrait faire avec une autre durant les nombreuses heures noires à venir lui trouait le cœur.

Elle glisse néanmoins l'instrument dans la poche arrière du jean qu'elle porte et ouvre finalement la porte de la petite chambre, la gorge nouée. Elle ne reconnaît pas les bruits, les odeurs, pourtant elle se sent étrangement chez elle ici. Les couloirs sont faiblement éclairés par des lanternes magiques qui diffusent une chaleur agréable. Elle avance lentement, ses pas la guidant d'eux-mêmes, avant de déboucher dans une grande alcôve où de nombreuses personnes s'affairent autour d'une large table ronde. Des livres jonchent les murs de toute part et personne ne lui prête attention. Elle erre difficilement au milieu de cette effervescence, ses yeux cherchant quelqu'un de familier. Passant à leurs côtés, nombre de regards pivotent vers elle. Sourcils froncés, regards conciliants, sourires crispés, elle déteste être ainsi toisée. Une main s'enroule autour de son bras et elle pivote brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, la baguette tendue avant de rencontrer les traits tendres de Remus Lupin. Elle baisse sa baguette confuse. Mais lui, lui comprend, elle le sait.

- Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ? Lui demande-t-il doucement.

- Où sommes-nous ? Fait-elle à la place.

Il a un petit sourire un peu fier qui l'égare un brin.

- A Poudlard.

- A Poudlard ? Répète-t-elle étonnée. Mais comment ? Je croyais que les Mangemorts avaient pris possession du château ?

- C'est le cas, lui dit-il et son regard s'assombrit légèrement. Mais les Mangemorts ne connaissent pas _réellement _Poudlard ni les milliers de secrets qui entourent le château comme… ces sous sols.

Il ajoute cela avec un geste de la main, englobant la Salle. Elle écarquille les yeux, troublée.

- Mais… Et s'ils venaient à l'apprendre ? Si les Mangemorts descendaient ici ? Qu'adviendrait-il de tous ces gens ? Fait-elle la voix cassée.

Il dépose une main amicale sur son épaule qui la fait tressaillir. Il se retire vivement. Le moindre contact est douloureux.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Cet endroit est le mieux gardé de tous.

Elle hoche la tête doucement mais elle ne peut empêcher la peur de lui nouer l'estomac avec douleur.

- Où est Harry ? Fait-elle finalement, l'air s'échappant brutalement de ses lèvres.

C'est comme si elle avait voulu poser cette question durant tout ce temps et qu'en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas pu la retenir plus longtemps.

- Suis ce couloir, fait-il en lui indiquant un passage plus sombre.

Elle n'en entend pas plus que déjà elle s'y engouffre. Ses chaussures résonnent contre le sol dallé. Et devant l'immensité du tunnel qu'elle emprunte, ses pas se pressent davantage, désireux d'atteindre leur but.

Et puis soudain, elle s'interrompt, la respiration bloquée au fond de la gorge. Juste parce qu'elle sait qu'il est là. C'est comme un sixième sens, comme si elle était incapable d'ignorer sa présence lorsqu'il gravitait autour d'elle. Sa tête se penche vers la nouvelle pièce faiblement éclairée. Son cœur loupe un battement. Il est là, dos à elle. Les mains derrière le dos et la respiration rapide. Elle voudrait dire quelque chose mais les mots restent bloqués. Ils refusent de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se racle la gorge discrètement alors qu'il pivote brusquement vers elle. Elle sent son cœur se serrer face à la dureté de son regard. Le vert autrefois si lumineux est teinté d'une noirceur qu'elle déteste réellement. Elle le sait, c'est celle de ceux qui ont trop vu et bien trop tôt. Il soupire et un air tendre vient aussitôt adoucir ses traits.

- Hermione, c'est toi, souffle-t-il. Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver.

Sans qu'elle ne l'évite, la déception s'imprime en elle avec narquoiserie. Elle aurait immédiatement reconnu sa présence. N'importe où. N'importe quand.  
Il l'observe derrière ses lunettes rondes, la mine soucieuse.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demande-t-il si doucement qu'elle doit pencher la tête pour l'entendre.

- Aussi bien que possible, lui répond-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Il grimace légèrement. Elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, pas encore. Il sait que c'est trop tôt. Du moins elle espère qu'il s'en rend compte. Il reste là, face à elle, elle est tendue à l'extrême. Elle a juste envie de se lover dans ses bras, d'enfouir sa tête contre son torse et de ne plus penser à rien. Jamais.  
Mais son mouvement s'interrompt. Elle n'ose pas. Plus. Les mots, les gestes, elle contrôle tout en sa présence, de peur de laisser échapper un indice sur ses sentiments réels. Elle ne veut rien laisser transparaître, elle n'a jamais su cacher ses émotions. Et surtout pas à Harry. Elle ne sait plus quand, elle ne sait plus comment, elle sait juste qu'il a cessé d'être un frère pour elle depuis bien longtemps… Il est tellement plus que ça. Tellement …  
Il fait partie d'elle. Il est dans chaque cellule de son corps, dans chaque parcelle de son âme, dans chaque respiration qu'elle soit saccadée, heurtée ou paisible. Il est l'essence de sa vie. Son moteur. A jamais… C'est gravé sur sa peau, tellement profond que ça ne pourra plus disparaître.

Lentement, il lève une main et le visage déchiré, son pouce trace les chemins que représentent les bleus imprimés sur sa peau. Naturellement, le cœur d'Hermione s'affole légèrement à ce contact.

- Jamais je ne…

Sa voix est cassée. Il n'arrive pas à continuer, il laisse pendre son bras mollement alors que l'absence de ses caresses laisse un froid immense dans le cœur de la jeune femme.  
Ses yeux fixent le planché déjà usé par ses regards.

- Non, murmure-t-elle en soulevant son menton.

Leurs regards se croisent et le temps se suspend, l'espace d'un instant, Hermione a juste envie de croire qu'il veut faire passer le même message qu'elle dans ses prunelles émeraudes.  
Elle argue, certaine de savoir ce que recèle son cœur :

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Harry. C'est _lui _le responsable. Uniquement lui. Il ne fait pas ça uniquement pour t'atteindre. Il le fait parce qu'il est fondamentalement mauvais. La haine qui déferle en lui pour les gens comme moi surpasse tout ce que je peux imaginer. Il est fou. Et toi tu es une victime, acteur malgré toi de ce théâtre des horreurs. Bon Sang, tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai ?

- Comprendre quoi ? Fait-il amer. Comprendre que des gens meurent chaque jour par ma faute ?

Hermione a un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Elle sait ce que représente l'immense poids qu'il porte sur ses épaules. Du moins, elle peut aisément l'imaginer.

- Tu es l'Espoir, Harry. Les gens meurent à cause de lui. Mais ils se battent pour toi... Sans toi, Harry, les sorciers seraient perdus, ils auraient la sensation de se battre pour une cause perdue d'avance. Tu représente la lueur qui brille au milieu de la nuit, tu es leur guide, leur repère…

Ses yeux flamboient et sa gorge s'assèche. Elle pince les lèvres devant sa mine sombre. Il recule un instant et la main d'Hermione qui tenait son menton vient lentement échouer contre son flanc. Il détourne le regard et quitte la pièce d'une démarche rapide, saccadée.  
Et elle, elle ne peut que fermer les yeux douloureusement, consciente d'avoir fait un pas de trop en avant…

* * *

Ron pose une main sur celle de sa sœur et esquisse un geste de baguette. Le mouvement n'est pas assez fluide. Ginny le repousse durement, les traits tirés et les yeux cernés de noirs.

-J'en ai assez, Ron, lui fait-elle. On s'entraîne depuis des heures, je veux me reposer.

Elle a l'air d'une petite fille. Ses cheveux roux ont été coupés courts mais ses yeux marines brûlent d'un feu dévastateur. Il a envie de la protéger, quoiqu'il en coûte. Ne le comprend-elle pas ?

- Pas tant que ton geste ne sera pas précis.

Elle refoule un soupir de rage mais reprend une position d'attaque.

- Agir en tyran n'a jamais été la solution, fait une voix dans son dos.

Il reconnaît la voix. Il peut même imaginer le léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'a tellement rêvée ces dernières semaines qu'il pourrait la dessiner les yeux fermés. Il se tourne doucement alors qu'elle avance d'un pas rapide et qu'il écarte déjà les bras pour la réceptionner maladroitement.

- Hermione, souffle-t-il alors en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Il la respire, ferme les yeux un instant. Se laissant porter dans un monde, où peut-être, elle saurait l'aimer pour ce qu'il est.  
Il finit par se redresser, les bras posés sur ses épaules. Son regard se visse au sien. Il ne se lassera jamais de la contempler ainsi. Hermione se détache de lui pour venir serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elle pose son menton sur les épaules de Ginny, refoulant un soupir de plénitude. Merlin, elle est atrocement tentante, ainsi fragile.

- Tu vas bien ? Fait la rouquine en dardant un regard soucieux sur son amie.

Hermione soupire bruyamment, le regard infiniment las.

- Si je réponds non, quelqu'un arrêtera-t-il de me poser la question ?

Les deux Weasley la regardent, peinés pour elle.

- Purement rhétorique, ajoute-t-elle en balayant la question d'un geste de la main.

Ses boucles brunes se soulèvent alors qu'elle hausse les épaules. Ce geste paraît imperceptible mais pas pour Ron, il respire son effluve comme un naufragé se raccroche à une bouée. Il a juste besoin de rêver qu'elle lui appartient, juste pour quelques secondes.

- Je dois… Commence-t-il mais sa phrase meurt au fond de sa gorge.

Elle les a essuyées vivement mais il a pu les apercevoir briller au coin de ses yeux. Des larmes brillantes, semblables à de minuscules diamants. Il aurait voulu être la main qui les efface, il aurait voulu faire un geste, un pas. Mais il ne bouge pas, ses pieds résolument plantés dans le sol. Il ne peut qu'observer son visage meurtri, sa peau fragile et ses yeux délavés.

- Désolée, fait-elle.

Et elle se précipite vers la sortie. Une main contre la bouche, essayant de retenir les sanglots qui s'y pressent violemment. Ginny esquisse un pas vers elle et s'interrompt. Elle soupire avant de planter un regard sombre sur son frère.

- Quoi ? Grogne-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête, lèvres pincées.

- Vas-y, Ron, le prie-t-elle.

Et sa voix n'est pas dure, elle n'a pas l'air en colère, ni autoritaire. Elle est presque suppliante.

- Non, répond-il la gorge sèche. Je ne saurais pas quoi dire.

- Parfois, chuchote la benjamine de la fille, les mots sont dérisoires.

Il l'observe un instant, interloqué. Il se demande à quel moment Ginny est devenue la grande sœur et lui le cadet un peu balourd.

- Lupin m'a appelé, répond-il en détournant le regard, alors que sa sœur esquisse une grimace contrite.

Il s'éloigne à grand pas vers la salle de Réunion.  
La sensation d'être un lâche une fois de plus lui colle à la peau. Il prend la fuite encore et toujours. Et à chaque fois c'est pareil. Il se dit que peut-être un jour… Il sera plus courageux.

Il entre dans la Salle. Autour de la table : deux silhouettes. Lupin pose un regard sévère sur Harry, assis sur une chaise, le visage fermé. Les grandes mains du lycanthrope sont posées à plat sur la table ronde en bois et son corps est penché vers le Survivant.

- Ferme la porte, Ron, fait-il à son entrée.

Celui-ci s'exécute, étonné qu'ils ne soient que trois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-il alors, les sourcils froncés.

Il vient s'échouer aux côtés de son ami esquissant un soupir de circonstances.  
Remus Lupin se redresse lentement et croise les bras, arborant cet air sérieux qui lui sied à merveille. Ron ne peut empêcher son cœur d'aborder un rythme plus soutenu. La dernière fois qu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois, Remus leur disait que les Membres de l'Ordre refusaient de mobiliser une équipe pour aller sauver Hermione.

- Je voudrais que nous parlions d'Hermione, souffle Remus, les sourcils froncés. Comment va-t-elle ?

Il plante son regard sur Ron. Celui-ci trésaille. Il aime ça, c'est vrai, cette sensation qu'elle dépend de lui, que lorsque l'on parle d'elle c'est vers lui qu'on se tourne. Il voudrait répondre, sa bouche s'ouvre mais Harry est plus rapide. Sa réponse a fusé.

- Aussi bien que possible, Remus. Elle fait la forte, mais au fond, quelque chose est brisé en elle.

Le silence qui suit cette remarque se fait aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Remus a vrillé un regard sombre sur Harry alors que Ron se contente de regarder droit devant lui. Ses poings se serrent lentement alors que la vérité s'enfonce toujours plus profond en lui. Il l'écarte encore une fois. Il ne veut pas mettre la main dessus. Il refuse de se dire que peut-être Harry connaît Hermione bien plus que lui.  
Il a beau faire le fort, l'image que lui a un jour renvoyée le médaillon est incrustée dans sa rétine à jamais.  
Remus s'éclaircit la gorge, accaparant leur attention à tous les deux.

- Je suppose que vous vous doutez tous les deux de l'impact qu'à pu avoir notre petite visite dans le QG de _Vous-Savez-Qui_…

Harry serre les mâchoires sous l'accusation voilée. Ron l'a sentie lui aussi.

- Vous n'allez pas nous en vouloir d'avoir voulu sauver Hermione ? Grince-t-il à l'adresse de leur ancien Professeur, la mâchoire serrée.

- Bien sûr que non, fait Remus d'une voix froide. Je parlais plutôt du carnage d'Harry par la suite.

Ron frémit. Il l'avait presque oublié. Voir son ami dans cet état de rage l'avait complètement dépassé. Il avait tué chaque Mangemort présent, sans presque aucun état d'âme. Harry n'avait jamais tué avant ça. Jamais. Et là, il avait brandi sa baguette, droit et fier, sans hésitation. Son regard était vide en cet instant. Complètement dépourvu d'humanité.  
Ron n'avait jamais vraiment voulu voir à quel point Voldemort pouvait influer Harry.  
Hermione si. Quand elle parlait à Harry de sa cicatrice, quand elle prenait cet air soucieux, maternel, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait revenir d'un cauchemar particulièrement effrayant.  
Ron lui disait de le laisser tranquille, d'arrêter de l'agacer avec ça.  
Mais à cet instant-là, la vérité lui était apparue criante dans son esprit. Il y a de Voldemort en Harry. Réellement. Et ça l'effraie terriblement.

- Oui, fait Ron d'une voix légèrement plus atone. Et bien ?

Remus fronce les sourcils. Ron sait qu'il les trouve inconscients. Trop jeunes et indisciplinés.

- Alors, nous avons fait trop parler de nous. L'Ordre veut rester discret sur ses actions et vous, vous partez tranquillement arracher quelques têtes.

- Ils le méritaient, clame Harry d'une voix froide.

Ron se tourne vers lui. Le calme qui émane de lui le fait frissonner

- Peu importe, fait Remus avec un geste de la main. Kingsley est furieux et les attaques Mangemorts ont redoublé. On ne pourra pas tenir à ce rythme très longtemps.

Ron baisse la tête, il sait pertinemment ce que cela veut dire.

- J'irais Remus. Mais avant, il me reste une dernière chose à régler.

Ron grimace légèrement. Il sait ce que cela signifie. Il l'a compris. Il reste un dernier Horcruxe avant la fin. Il reste le serpent Nagini et tout sera terminé. Harry s'avancera vers son destin. Seul. Comme il l'a toujours été, en un sens.

- Si vous me disiez… Commence Remus comme à chaque fois, mais il interrompt sa phrase.

A quoi bon ? Pense Ron. Jamais ils ne lui diront de quoi il s'agit. Ils ont tous tenté à un moment ou un autre de les faire parler tous les trois. Utilisant la douceur, la force, la persuasion. Jamais ils n'ont faibli. Aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception.

Harry finit par se lever, imité aussitôt par Ron, alerte.

- Nous en avons terminé ? Demande-t-il doucement.

Remus hoche la tête faiblement avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez, l'air infiniment las.

**..oOoOOoOo...**

- Harry ! Fait Ron en s'emparant du bras de son ami.

Celui-ci pivote brusquement et l'expression qu'il affiche fait s'effondrer les barrières du jeune rouquin. La terreur. Pure et simple. Elle brule dans son regard trop vert. Elle y danse frénétiquement, avec insolence.

- Nous devons y aller, Ron. Demain. Nous détruirons le dernier Horcruxe et j'irais… J'irais affronter mon destin.

Ron frissonne mais Harry laisse échapper un léger rire.

- Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu cliché.

Le rouquin esquisse un sourire forcé mais il ne rit pas. La peur s'infiltre lentement en lui. Il a juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir en courant. C'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, après tout.  
Les épaules de son ami s'affaissent légèrement, chargées de l'immense poids de sa responsabilité et alors qu'il s'apprête à reprendre sa route, la voix de Ron s'élève, plus maîtrisée, bien plus claire qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Si on parlait de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les cachots.

Harry ne se retourne pas, alors Ron contourne sa silhouette, avec comme but de croiser son regard vert étincelant mais tout ce qu'il voit est fade et dénué de lumière.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Grince le Survivant. J'ai tué. Et je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

Il s'adosse contre le mur le plus proche, agrippant sa tête entre ses mains, l'air si brisé que Ron pense soudain qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. Mais il ne flanche pas. Harry ne flanche jamais.

- J'ai disjoncté, Ron, fait-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Quand j'ai vu les mains de ce Mangemort partout sur elle, j'ai cru devenir fou… Et dès que je la croise, dès que je pense à elle, je n'arrête pas de me demander s'ils… Si elle….

Il inspire un grand coup et la main de Ron trouve le chemin de son épaule, lui assurant un soutien solide.

- Je respecte trop ce qu'elle a vécu pour le lui faire revivre. Mais… C'est en train de me tuer de l'intérieur. Et je… J'ai toute cette rage en moi qui ne demande qu'à se déverser. Je n'avais… Jamais ressenti ça. Jamais.

Alors, Ron retire vivement sa main, comme frappé par l'évidence. Il observe son ami, l'air hébété. Il entend son nom répété mais il se sent happé par une vague d'émotions contradictoires qui le submerge. Et alors que son ami a besoin de soutien, il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Il prend la fuite. Encore.

**..oOoOOoOo...**

Ron n'a jamais été un héros, pas plus qu'un leader. Il essaie d'être stable quand la tempête gronde, il essaie d'être un bon ami quand les siens lui tournent le dos, il tente de garder le sourire quand le monde est enveloppé par les ténèbres. Il essaie mais n'y parvient pas.  
Aujourd'hui, il se demande encore pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Il avait largement sa place chez les Poufsouffle. Ça devait être une question d'hérédité ou de descendance. Quoiqu'il en soit, il peut bien se targuer d'être lâche, il n'est pas un sombre idiot.  
Parce qu'il le sait, il ne peut pas nier l'évidence quand il intercepte leurs regards en coin. Il entend hurler tous les mots qu'ils voudraient se dire mais qui ne parviennent pas à leurs oreilles. Si fort, que ses propres sentiments en pâlissent. Alors quoi, il ne va quand même pas faire une crise de jalousie, là maintenant, alors que tout fout le camp ? Pour qui passerait-il ? Mais au fond de lui, le goût amer de la trahison reste là, vivace et bien ancré au fond de son cœur.

Alors non, Ron n'a jamais été un héros, mais aujourd'hui on peut dire qu'il sait faire preuve de bravoure en serrant les poings et en ravalant sa jalousie.

**

* * *

**- Je viens avec vous.

Sa voix a claqué, brutale. Elle a empli toute la pièce, l'écho se répercutant contre les murs. Et il peut bien le nier, il peut bien refuser la vérité, elle reste la plus belle mélodie qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Il sait que s'il lève les yeux, s'il ose croiser son regard, ce sera limpide. Il a bien tenté, une fois, une fois seulement de se convaincre qu'il aimait Ginny, il a bien essayé en vain, de se congratuler d'être sans attache une fois cette relation terminée. Il ne peut juste plus faire semblant.

- C'est hors de question.

Il ne sait pas si sa voix est aussi froide qu'il l'a espéré. Il sait juste qu'il ne peut pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ron a son regard fixé sur lui. Brûlant, irradiant. Mâchoire serrée, il le fixe sans lâcher prise. Est-ce qu'il l'a vu ? Est-ce qu'à travers les regards qu'Harry pose sur Hermione, il y a vu tous ses désirs coupables, il a pu s'apercevoir de son trouble ?

Elle lâche un soupir, agacée par son entêtement. Harry ferme les yeux. Il a toujours adoré l'entendre soupirer de cette façon. Quand elle est concentrée, penchée sur un lourd grimoire dont elle ne comprend pas une phrase, quand elle tente de faire entrer quelque chose dans leur caboche de jeunes imbéciles désireux d'aventure, quand elle a trop chaud et s'évente d'une main, le regard toujours accroché sur les lignes de l'ouvrage qu'elle lit. Le moindre de ses soupirs fait courir des frissons sur la peau d'Harry.

- Nous avons trouvé les Horcruxes ensemble, je refuse de vous laisser continuer cette aventure sans moi…

Elle a une petite voix quand elle parle. Si fragile qu'il a envie de se glisser sous les draps près d'elle. Ses yeux emprisonnent le mouvement répété de ses mains qui malmènent le drap en coton dans lequel elle est enroulée. Si faible, encore. Le bleu qui s'efface doucement de sa joue lui rappelle à quel point elle peut être vulnérable.

- Sois raisonnable, Hermione, fait Ron d'une voix éraillée, détachant enfin son regard d'Harry.

Elle baisse les yeux, ses cheveux retombant devant eux. Ses lourds cheveux dans lesquels il s'imagine passer une main tout en se noyant dans ses baisers. Il désire goûter la moindre parcelle de son corps, il a tellement rêvé de se perdre en elle qu'il pourrait dessiner ses courbes sans s'en rassasier.

- S'il vous plaît, chuchote-t-elle, en tirant sur son col.

Il voit la peau de sa clavicule sous sa chemise de nuit, et brusquement, être dans cette petite chambre exigüe fait galoper son imagination. Mais qui peut lui en vouloir, elle est si désirable, ses grands yeux bruns fixés sur lui. Elle ressemble à une petite biche égarée, prête à se sacrifier pour eux, pour _lui. _Après tout, il reste un homme.

- Non, fait-il d'une voix dure.

Il déteste, il déteste tellement être le responsable de ce regard blessé qu'elle lui adresse. Il exècre devoir se montrer sévère pour la protéger. Mais il ne sait plus comment réagir en sa présence. Il la désire tellement que c'en est devenu douloureux. Ça le ronge de toute part. Parce que ce n'est pas seulement son corps qu'il veut posséder, c'est elle toute entière qu'il exige. C'est chacun de ses sourires, chacune de ses mimiques, chaque éclat de rire et chaque larme versée dont il est tombé amoureux. Il veut tout, il veut tout d'elle. Le jeu est loin d'être innocent. Le feu qu'elle a allumé en lui refuse de s'éteindre.  
Parfois, lorsqu'elle est trop près de lui ou qu'elle le frôle sans s'en apercevoir, il a presque envie de tout laisser tomber. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il a souvent la sensation de ne vivre que pour les autres. Acteur principal d'une guerre qu'il n'a pas choisie, quelqu'un lui avait-il un jour demandé son avis ? Il a le sentiment de n'être qu'un pantin au milieu de tout cela, un dont on tire les ficelles et que l'on fait marcher à sa guise. Il doit tuer un monstre que même Dumbledore a fini par craindre et on veut qu'il affronte tout cela le menton relevé et les yeux fiers. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas juste fermer les yeux et se laisser porter ? Juste une fois…  
Chaque acte a ses conséquences et il en est conscient, c'est pour cela qu'il refoule son désir avec difficulté.

- Désolé, lâche-t-il finalement avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, laissant la chaise grincer derrière son passage.

**..oOoOOoOo...**

Encore une fois, il ne l'a pas entendue arriver. C'est si facile pour lui d'occulter tout le reste quand ses pensées sont dirigées vers elle. Il ouvre lentement les yeux et son cœur loupe un battement. Les mains derrière la nuque, étendu sur son lit, il se dit que si c'est un rêve, il veut bien ne jamais se réveiller.

- Harry, souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Alors il se redresse sur les coudes, redécouvrant son visage, l'observant jusqu'à plus soif.

- J'ai juste besoin… Besoin de quelque chose avant que vous partiez…

Il écarquille les yeux devant son air égaré. Elle a l'air d'une petite fille. Elle humidifie ses lèvres, le regard fuyant, avant de poser une main contre son torse.  
Elle a du le sentir, le rythme de son cœur à lui, qui s'est affolé à ce simple contact. Elle s'approche, la bouche entrouverte. Offerte, totalement.

- Hermione… Fait-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle plonge son regard dans le sien, faisant éclater avec force toutes ses belles certitudes.

- Juste une fois, Harry, supplie-t-elle presque.

Que peut-il répondre à cela ? Et surtout à ce regard. Il la voit avancer vers lui, les yeux brillants et la respiration qui s'accélère. Elle hésite à peine, si proche à présent qu'il peut sentir son souffle cogner contre son cou, déclenchant de délicieux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle lève une main qu'elle vient poser sur sa joue et ses paupières se ferment à ce contact. Rassérénée, elle comble l'espace qui les sépare, ses lèvres l'effleurent doucement alors qu'il s'empare de son poignet délicat, brisant le contact qu'elle maintient avec lui et la repousse doucement.  
Son cœur se serre doucement en croisant son regard brun infiniment triste.

- Hermione, je… Non.

Une petite larme perle au coin de son œil qu'elle efface brusquement. Il sait qu'il l'a blessée. Plus profonde encore que la frustration du manque de son baiser, c'est la douleur d'être rejetée qui trône dans son regard.

- Ça fait mal, lui fait-elle d'une petite voix éraillée.

Elle baisse les yeux, fixe un instant le lit sur lequel il est étendu avant de relever le visage vers lui, une lueur farouche incrustée dans sa prunelle.

- Mon cœur déborde de non-dits, Harry.

Il se fige, anticipant la suite. A l'instar du condamné qui s'avance vers la guillotine, il sent que les mots que va prononcer Hermione risquent de causer sa perte.

- J'ai tellement peur, que la nuit je me réveille alertée par mes propres cris.

Il déglutit difficilement, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

- Que t'ont-ils fait là bas, Hermione ? Souffle-t-il d'une voix implorante.

Elle l'observe un instant alors que le temps a arrêté sa course folle, quelque part entre la nuit et le jour. Il sent les doigts de la jeune femme se crisper sur le drap anthracite d'Harry. Il s'empare de sa main vivement, nouant ses doigts aux siens, l'encourageant à lui confier ses peurs. Elle baisse les yeux, n'osant sans doute pas affronter son regard.

- Il y avait cet homme… Toujours le même. Cet homme à la haute stature et à l'odeur âcre. Chaque fois qu'il entrait je savais ce qui allait se passer. Il m'entraînait dans une salle plus petite. Et chaque fois, à tour de rôle, il me posait la même question. Encore et encore…

Il sent sa voix se briser légèrement et il serre un peu sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il entend son cœur déverser toute la rage qu'il contient dans ses veines.

- Quelle question ? Fait-il la voix enrouée.

Sombre, elle murmure dans un souffle

- « _Où est Potter ?_ ».

Il serre brutalement les dents, la culpabilité est telle, que ses yeux se brouillent brusquement et que sa respiration s'accélère.

- Je suis… Si désolé, Hermione. Tellement désolé… Murmure-t-il.

- Je le referais, Harry, lui fait-elle, maîtrisée.

Il plisse les paupières alors qu'une larme s'échappe de ses yeux. Elle vient l'essuyer avec une douceur infinie qui fait s'emporter son cœur. A son tour, elle presse sa main dans la sienne, avenante. Et il se déteste alors. Ce n'est pas à elle de le consoler dans un moment pareil.

- Ensuite ? Chuchote-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais répondu. Et ils faisaient pleuvoir des sorts sur moi. J'avais mal et je me sentais prête à tout pour mourir. Je voulais qu'ils me tuent, Harry. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que la mort m'emporte. Il y avait un homme avec moi dans les cachots. Un homme faible et brisé. J'ignorais tout de lui, on n'avait même plus la force de parler, tu sais… Et puis, un jour il est mort et ils l'ont laissé là. Ils l'ont laissé pourrir à même le sol. C'est tellement inhumain… Mais malgré tout, j'étais soulagée pour lui… depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas arrêté de prier Merlin pour obtenir le même sort que lui.

Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus s'il veut entendre la suite. La douleur qui s'infiltre en lui à mesure que les paroles de la jeune femme prennent formes est telle qu'il en tremble de rage. Il passe une main contre sa nuque et l'attire contre lui presque brutalement. Son visage se cale dans son cou alors qu'il laisse les larmes se déverser sur la chemise de nuit d'Hermione. Il la serre peut-être trop fort, mais son corps est convulsé de sanglots et plus rien n'existe. Plus rien d'autre que cette main qu'elle glisse dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Il y a une chose qui m'aidait à tenir dans cet enfer, chuchote-t-elle dans ses cheveux. A chaque fois qu'il me posait cette question, j'entendais ton nom… Et à chaque fois, il résonnait contre mes tempes, pulsait dans mes veines jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur et le réchauffer brutalement. Je savais que tu viendrais, Harry…

Il se redresse doucement, les joues inondées de larmes. Il n'a jamais flanché. Jamais. Et il avait fallu que ça lui arrive devant elle. Pour elle, en réalité. Harry ne flanche jamais. A part pour elle…

- Ce jour là… Ils avaient décidé d'essayer autre chose que des sorts pour m'atteindre. Ils voulaient salir mon corps, ils voulaient dépouiller mon âme pour que je n'aie plus rien à quoi me raccrocher…. Mais tu es arrivé. Et tu m'as sauvée. Encore une fois.

Il a la réponse à cette question qui le hante nuit et jour. Et cette constatation lui réchauffe le cœur. Si peu au fond…

- Me connaître est une malédiction, grince-t-il, abattu.

- C'est parce que je suis ton amie que je suis restée en vie si longtemps, Harry. Te connaître est un cadeau.

Elle laisse échapper un silence qui ne pèse pas, mais dans son regard, le jeune homme peut lire qu'elle n'a pas terminé. Ses lèvres se pincent, son regard le fuit.

- T'aimer aussi… Murmure-t-elle doucement.

Son cœur s'affole. Il s'emballe brusquement, se réchauffe avec violence. C'est délicieux et à la fois c'est une douce torture de l'entendre lui dire ça. Elle lui brise le cœur et elle ne le sait même pas.

- Je suis désolée, souffle-t-elle. Je ne veux pas t'imposer un nouveau fardeau. Je sais que l'annonce est difficile pour toi mais j'avais besoin que tu l'entendes. Demain, il fera jour et tu partiras, tu me laisseras. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire avant de l'avoir dit.

Elle attend, suspendue à ses lèvres dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne vient pas. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Le monde tangue, il ne distingue plus le bien du mal, le vrai du faux. Son cœur et sa raison se disputent un combat sans merci en lui. Et il ne sait plus à quoi se raccrocher.

Hermione lui adresse un regard teinté de déception.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui chuchote-t-elle doucement. Je saurais rester à ma place.

Elle se relève, ses genoux craquant sous l'effort avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas agité. A son tour, il quitte son lit, arpentant la pièce frénétiquement. Ses pensées se mêlent, s'entrechoquent avec violence. La colère le submerge, il tremble brusquement, poings serrés, avant d'en abattre un contre la petite armoire de la pièce avec un cri de rage, envoyant valser des éclats de bois qui traversent la pièce.

Si elle savait…

**..oOoOOoOo...**

- Ça te fait quoi, à toi ?

La voix de Ron le sort brutalement de ses pensées. Ils marchent côté à côte, les baguettes fermement serrées dans leur main.  
Il sait où se trouve le serpent. Mais l'affaire est risquée. Et y entraîner Ron ne le ravit pas.

- De quoi ? Souffle-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur sans pour autant arrêter ses pas.

Ron ne répond pas tout de suite et Harry sait qu'il étudie la réponse à sa question. Il laisse flotter un doute, il hésite peut-être. Mais les pas des jeunes hommes ne ralentissent pas pour autant.

- De savoir que ton meilleur ami est amoureux de la même femme que toi.

Harry s'est brutalement figé. Il contemple Ron, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le regard affolé. Il le savait. C'était si limpide. Il soupire, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

- Ça te fait quoi, toi ? Murmure-t-il doucement

- A ton avis ? Grince le rouquin d'une voix sombre. Ça me fait atrocement mal. C'est une putain de douleur qui me crève le cœur à chaque pas que je fais un pas, à chaque fois que je laisse échapper une respiration. Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus dur dans tout ça ?

- Non… Murmure Harry en un souffle.

- De savoir qu'elle est amoureuse de mon meilleur ami.

Il a dit ça d'une voix tellement froide qu'Harry en frémit. Il a envie de parler, de dire quelque chose, mais sa voix est coincée au fond de sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé, Ron…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en discuter.

Il reprend sa marche active et Harry le suit doucement, le regard perdu. Doucement, le rouquin se tourne vers lui :

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Le jeune homme le contemple, interloqué. Il fronce les sourcils, ne sachant trop où veut en venir son ami.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Une douleur brutale à l'arrière de son crâne le fait gémir brusquement. Et soudain, c'est le trou noir.

* * *

- Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir… Fait une voix douce à l'oreille d'Hermione

Elle pivote brusquement vers lui, le regard sombre, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ça fait trois jours, Remus. Trois jours et aucune nouvelle. Alors, non, je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus rester assise.

Il soupire brusquement et son regard la suit alors qu'elle arpente la pièce avec frénésie, le regard constamment porté sur le couloir de l'entrée. Son cœur est oppressé par l'inquiétude grandissante qui s'y est logée. Elle a le regard délavé et les yeux fous.  
Un ultime coup d'œil et un battement de cœur trop rapide. Ils sont là. La démarche hésitante marchant à un bon mètre l'un de l'autre. _Lui _boitille légèrement, ses lunettes sont de travers, mais il semble aller bien. Ron en revanche à la mine plus sombre, ses vêtements sont presque en lambeaux, du sang dégringole de sa tempe et sa lèvres est fendue.

Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle ne se sent même plus capable de penser quand d'un mouvement, elle vient se lover contre Harry en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans le tissu fin de sa chemise élimée et des sanglots se pressent contre ses lèvres. Il répond à son étreinte, une seconde à peine, avant de se raidir imperceptiblement. Elle se détache lentement de lui alors qu'elle croise son regard. Indéchiffrable. Elle observe Ron dont les traits sont tirés et vient le prendre à son tour contre elle. A nouveau, elle ressent la même tension dans ses gestes. La même froideur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Souffle-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Allons ailleurs, fait Harry d'une voix froide, en observant les regards avides vers lui.

Elle baisse les yeux. Et lui emboîte le pas. _Lui _devant, eux derrière, comme toujours.

**..oOoOOoOo...**

Le temps s'égraine avec lenteur, elle entend presque les aiguilles du temps avancer dans les rouages de son esprit. Ils n'ont pas dit un mot. Pas un seul depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle passe d'Harry à Ron, de Ron à Harry dans un va et vient incessant. Elle voudrait dire quelque chose mais elle s'abstient. Un instant encore. Le silence est lourd et il l'empoisonne. Harry a fixé son regard sur les hautes étagères de la pièce alors que Ron fixe le sol avec une constance effarante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmure-t-elle à mi-voix.

Harry est le premier à se tourner vers elle et son regard l'enflamme, déversant une sensation brûlante dans ses veines.

- Il y a que Ron cherche encore la place du héros.

Ron s'est relevé brutalement, le poing serré et la mâchoire crispée. Il fixe sur Harry un regard si brûlant de colère que c'en est inquiétant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Souffle-t-elle toujours dans un murmure.

- Mais pour toi, Hermione, grince Harry cynique. Uniquement pour toi.

Son cœur loupe un battement. Elle cligne des yeux.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, grogne le rouquin en colère à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

- Non, Ron ! Siffle-t-il en se levant à son tour. Tu m'as volontairement évincé. Je ne t'avais rien demandé. Et tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie !

- Arrêtez ! Crie Hermione d'une voix forte pour tenter d'étouffer leurs déchirements angoissants. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Le silence. Encore et toujours. Ils la scrutent un instant, comme si les paroles étaient vaines. Le regard que lui adresse alors Harry fait s'affoler son cœur en une douce mélodie.

- De nous, Hermione. Nous parlons de nous…

- De… Nous ? Bégaie-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- De toi et Harry, renchérit Ron d'une voix dure qui la fait frémir.

- Non, fait le Survivant en secouant brutalement la tête. Il s'agit de nous trois.

Elle adresse un regard à Ron et ce qu'elle y voit lui brise le cœur.

- Vous avez changé depuis que je suis parti de la tente…

Il ose enfin le dire. Il ose enfin aborder cette incartade dont ils n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlé mais qui avait tout changé… Depuis ce jour où il les avait quittés, Hermione avait arrêté de se bercer d'illusions. Depuis ces jours passés à deux sous la tente. Tout avait changé. Tout. C'était comme un tournant majeur dans une vie.  
Elle avait su ce jour-là, que durant les six longues années à le côtoyer, elle n'avait fait que se mentir à elle même. Il n'était pas un homme pour elle. Il fuyait, il manquait de courage, il prenait des chemins détournés sans jamais dire ce qu'il en était vraiment.  
Peut-être était-ce le schéma qu'elle avait senti s'imposer en elle, qui l'avait fait se tourner vers lui. Mais ces jours passés dans une tente avec Harry, a sentir son corps si près du sien, à dormir bercée par la cadence régulière de sa respiration. Tous ces jours et toutes ces nuits à combattre un sentiment, qui malgré elle, enflait, enflait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite… Tout ce temps l'avait fait changer d'avis.

- Vous avez couché ensemble, c'est ça ? Fait-il, posant enfin la question qui lui écorche les lèvres depuis longtemps déjà.

- Non, répond Harry, sincère. Mais je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y ai pas pensé.

Sa réponse laisse Hermione étourdie, comme après un tour de manège.

- Tu ne… Grince le rouquin la voix hachée. Vous ne pouvez pas !

Il se tourne vers elle, le regard brillant, et sa poitrine est bercée par un mouvement désordonné. Le voir si anéanti face à des vérités qu'il ne veut pas entendre la déchire.

- C'était nous… Chuchote-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de nous ?

Elle baisse les yeux. Les larmes sont toutes proches. Elle se déteste de les briser ainsi, tous les trois.

- Il n'y a plus de nous, Ron…

- Alors prouve-le, Hermione. Embrasse-moi, vas-y. Et dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien !

Sa rage est si douloureuse, qu'elle voit les larmes percer dans ses beaux yeux marine. Alors elle le sait, pour tout ce qu'ils ont vécu et tout ce qu'ils auront à vivre, elle lui doit la vérité. Elle s'approche doucement, pose deux mains contre ses joues déjà humides. Son visage s'incline doucement et elle finit par poser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un geste tendre. Il ferme les yeux et elle le laisse approfondir le baiser, s'accrochant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. A bout de souffle, il se détache, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.  
Elle sent son cœur se serrer à l'idée de rompre le sien.

- Je n'ai rien ressenti, Ron, souffle-t-elle.

La douleur qui s'imprime sur son visage est alors indéfinissable. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'effacer de sa mémoire. Tous ses beaux espoirs, toutes ses espérances, tout ça envolé par des paroles qui ont dû briser à jamais leur lien.  
Il se recule d'elle, fébrile, hésitant. Sa démarche tangue. Il ne la lâche pas du regard, les yeux écarquillés avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas précipité.

Hermione ferme les paupières, le corps soudain secoué de sanglots. Elle glisse au sol, ses jambes le rencontrant avec violence. Harry est près d'elle rapidement. Il la cueille dans ses bras et la berce avec douceur contre son corps. Il embrasse son front avec une tendresse infinie.

- Te voir l'embrasser a été une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eue à faire dans ma vie. Mais je suis heureux que tu l'aie fait…

Elle se tourne alors vers lui, le regard brillant. Elle ose à peine parler alors que ces précédentes paroles résonnent encore dans son esprit nuageux. Elle a du mal à tout saisir, sa raison se disperse, se mêle à ses sentiments avec insolence, l'égarant.  
Il lève la main, déplaçant la mèche brune égarée qui lui tombe devant le front alors qu'elle reste là, posée tendrement contre sa joue humide. Son cœur résonne contre ses tempes alors qu'il s'approche d'elle avec une lenteur désespérante. Elle a la sensation qu'il va simplement exploser lorsqu'elle sent les lèvres d'Harry effleurer les siennes avec douceur. D'abord timide, le baiser devient vite précipité. C'est si simple de tout oublier, si juste de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Quittant ses lèvres, il dépose des baisers brûlants le long de son cou, sur sa clavicule, laissant sa langue s'attarder plus que de mesure, engourdissant son esprit, enflammant ses sens. Leurs gestes sont fiévreux, maladroits, leurs dents s'entrechoquent alors que leurs mains, avides, ne se lassent pas de se découvrir. Il soulève son pull fin, faisant glisser ses mains contre la peau de son ventre. Il l'accole contre le plancher, l'emprisonnant entre son corps et celui-ci. Sous leur désir grandissant, les vêtements n'opposent qu'une faible résistance, les boutons cèdent sous les doigts gourds et les chaussures glissent dans un bruit sourd. Le parquet froid gèle sa peau nue mais elle s'en balance, le monde peut bien tourner à l'envers qu'elle ne s'en soucierait pas. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte, c'est le regard d'Harry dans lequel elle est plongée. Noyée. Ce regard qui lui dit tout, tout ce qu'il n'a jamais prononcé.

- Je veux te faire l'amour tant de fois qu'on en perdrait le nombre… Souffle-t-il contre son oreille, l'électrisant brutalement.

Alors qu'il la comble de baisers impatients, son besoin de le sentir en elle devient intarissable, tremblant, comme on l'est lorsque l'amour nous ronge le cœur. Livré sans aucune résistance, il s'abandonne en elle comme on plonge dans un lac glacé. En retenant son souffle. Elle se cambre contre lui brusquement, gémissant son prénom sous les sensations qu'elle a déjà tant de fois rêvé qu'il lui procure. Les mouvements désordonnés de leurs deux corps les entraînent brutalement le long de ce chemin vers le point de non-retour, celui où tout n'est qu'échappatoire. Les souffles saccadés se heurtent alors que les caresses ne cessent jamais. Elle enroule ses jambes autour des siennes, se serrant encore plus contre lui, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Et alors que les mouvements s'accélèrent, elle a la sensation d'en vouloir plus, toujours plus. Il la relève doucement, à genoux sur le plancher, elle enroulée autour de lui, le temps se suspend un instant alors qu'il glisse une main infiniment tendre contre sa joue, elle retient son souffle, ils veulent garder ce moment gravé dans leur mémoire, ce moment où leurs corps, leurs âmes se sont rejoints pour ne former plus qu'un. Brutalement, sa bouche reprend possession de la sienne alors qu'il la soulève par les hanches, lui arrachant un cri de contentement qui vient se perdre contre ses lèvres. Son dos rencontre le froid du mur alors que les baisers d'Harry tracent des chemins sur sa peau frémissante, alors que son corps explose de ravissement. Le souffle s'échappe par à coup de sa bouche entrouverte, il se redresse, y joignant la sienne avec délice. Tremblant, il la pousse encore un peu plus sur le chemin de la folie. La nécessité de la sentir près de lui la bouleverse, son corps se tend contre le mur alors qu'il se fait plus pressant en elle. Ses jambes s'agrippent un peu plus contre son corps alors qu'il embrasse ses paupières, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort encore. Il va et vient dans un rythme incessant qui lui fait perdre la tête. Elle griffe son épaule moite, embrassant sa tempe perlée de sueur. Il est partout. Il irradie dans son corps, dans son âme, la touchant au plus profond de son être. C'est presque irréel cette sensation de lui appartenir. Il accélère encore, achevant de la combler, frissonnant de son nom qu'elle murmure à son oreille comme une supplique. Elle se tend, brusquement, atteignant son paroxysme, cherchant ses doigts pour y mêler les siens, cherchant sa bouche pour s'y noyer alors qu'il étouffe un gémissement contre son épaule ruisselante. Leurs respirations s'apaisent alors que leurs deux cœurs entament toujours la même mesure, entêtante… A l'unisson.

**..oOoOOoOo...**

Elle sent ses caresses tracer des chemins sur sa peau pâle. Il a l'esprit ailleurs. Elle le sent alors que sa tête repose contre son torse, alors que leurs jambes emmêlées refusent de se quitter. Il glisse un doigt sur son épaule, elle ferme les yeux, savourant la douceur de sa peau sous sa joue.

- Tu es songeur, souffle-t-elle.

Elle le sent soupirer sous elle.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire que les routes qu'ils nous restent à parcourir sont sinueuses.

Elle sourit doucement, se redressant pour venir plonger son regard dans le sien. L'émeraude la consume entièrement, faisant voler toutes les barrières qui ont un jour existées.

- Maintenant je suis forte, tu m'as tout donné, Harry. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, tu as brisé mes erreurs. Je sais que le pire est devant nous, mais après ce que tu m'as offert, je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé ma vie, j'ai vécu un rêve…

Dans un geste de tendresse non dissimulé, il dégage son front pâle des quelques cheveux qui s'y sont accrochés et y dépose un baiser, la serrant presque trop fort contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment y arriver. Je ne suis pas un héros, je n'en ai jamais eu l'étoffe. Tout le monde compte sur moi pour diriger un jeu dont je ne connais pas les règles.

- Merlin, tu as quel âge, Harry ? Fait-elle devant sa maturité impressionnante.

Un sourire tendre vient fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai onze ans, j'ai toujours onze ans lorsque je suis avec toi.

Elle l'embrasse au coin des lèvres, l'esprit embué.

- Tu y arriveras, Harry. C'est ton courage qui fait de toi un adversaire redoutable. Et l'amour aussi.

Il a un sourire qui se fane bien vite sous les sanglots qui y sont cachés. Le voir souffrir la rend incapable de discernement. Elle se tourne complètement vers lui, déposant un baiser avide sur la bouche du jeune homme. D'abord surpris, il y répond finalement en glissant ses deux mains contre sa taille, la rapprochant brutalement de lui. Elle s'en détache le souffle court, les yeux brillants, avant de coller son front contre le sien.

- Laisse-moi retarder l'échéance encore un peu, souffle-t-elle.

* * *

Il jette un dernier regard derrière lui. A l'orée de la Forêt Interdite se tiennent les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Hermione et Ron. Main dans la main, l'angoisse nouant leurs deux ventres. Ron retient plus qu'il ne soutient la jeune femme. Ses yeux chocolats terrifiés lui hurlent de la laisser l'accompagner. Mais, et Ron le sait, c'est un combat qu'il doit mener seul. C'est le dernier. Celui qui marquera l'anéantissement de l'un d'entre eux. Car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…  
Le regard qu'il échange avec Hermione fait déferler dans ses veines une force dont il ne soupçonnait pas jusqu'alors l'existence.  
Il avance à nouveau et son regard lâche le sien. Et déjà son absence le brûle de l'intérieur, lui ronge le cœur. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche.  
Ses pas le guident, et à mesure qu'il s'enfonce dans la forêt, il devine que ses amis ont repris part au combat qui fait rage dans l'enceinte du château. Il sourit presque. Ils n'ont jamais été de ceux qui restaient à l'arrière tous, les trois….  
La forêt est plus sombre et la baguette qu'il tient en main semble plus lourde à chaque seconde qui passe. Déjà, il peut apercevoir sa haute silhouette, sa peau diaphane porte les reflets éclatant de l'astre lunaire et sa robe noire souligne ses formes raides.

- Tu es venu, Harry, fait-il d'une voix douce comme s'il saluait un vieil ami.

Il avance encore, mais il n'a plus peur. Sa crainte s'est effacée. Parce qu'il sait, il sait que tout ira bien. En face de lui, l'homme est dépossédé de tout. Lui, il a au fond de son cœur l'amour de ses parents. Il revoit leurs visages souriants et fiers au fin fond du miroir du Risèd. Et alors qu'il avance, les souvenirs affluent, le submergeant d'une vague brutale d'émotion. Il se revoit, tout gamin dans le train de Poudlard, Hermione réparant ses lunettes d'un coup de baguette alors que Ron la bouche pleine de sucreries le contemple les yeux exorbités. Il revoit le paysage magnifique contemplé à bord d'une voiture volante aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il se revoit, caressant tout doucement, la main d'une Hermione pétrifiée en seconde année. Il voit Dobby, ses deux grands yeux emplis de gratitude posés sur lui. Il se revoit, à 13 ans, dans les bras de son parrain qu'il vient de retrouver, il se revoit à dos d'Hippogriffe avec celui-ci et Hermione. Il se revoit tout près d'Hagrid qui s'éponge le visage d'un mouchoir trop petit pour ses grands yeux détrempés. Il revoit Hermione descendre l'escalier menant à la grande salle, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe de bal. Il se revoit au département des Mystères entouré des personnes qui lui sont chères. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna. Il revoit Dumbledore et son regard malicieux se poser sur lui. Et il voit Hermione, lumineuse dans sa robe rouge pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il voit les Weasley autour de lui et Remus qui pose une main tendre contre son épaule encore fragile. Il se voit, marchant dans les rues de Londres, Ron et Hermione à ses côtés, comme toujours…. Il se revoit, dans la tente, seul avec Hermione, son cœur battant si proche du sien. Il se revoit la faire tournoyer autour de lui, il entend son rire alors qu'elle virevolte au creux de ses bras. Il entend ses soupirs et son prénom murmuré dans le creux de son oreille…  
Tous ses sentiments se mêlent, tous ces proches aimés à un moment ou à un autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils sont tous là, en lui. Ils sont sa force, son envie de combattre. C'est eux, son courage. Alors relevant la tête, son regard croise celui rougeoyant de son destin.

- Je suis là maintenant, Tom.

* * *

_Alors? Lancé de pierre? Lingot d'or? Vos critiques sont les bienvenues ._

_Merci encore à tous_


End file.
